


Entrar a una escuela de héroes

by NaniMe



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Después de que Harry despierta de aquel coma y se entera de la identidad de spiderman, regresa en un segundo intento de incorporarse a la academia de S.H.I.E.L.D





	Entrar a una escuela de héroes

**Author's Note:**

> Solo toma en cuenta que este fic que está ubicado en la serie de ultimate spiderman  
> Soy la única que está para revisar errores así que quizá se me pudo ir algún errorcillo y me disculpo de antemano.  
> ¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen!  
> Espero que les agrade~

-Estas dentro - fueron las dos palabras con las cuales Harry inició una nueva vida.

Unirse a la academia de S.H.I.E.L.D y mudarse al Triskelion fueron los pasos sencillos. Vivir su vida a partir de ese momento era el verdadero reto. Aunque Spiderman ya le había dado un recorrido, Peter insistió en darle otro y él aceptó gustoso de ir junto a su mejor amigo más que junto a un héroe, porque, aunque el disfraz era el mismo, ahora que ya sabía la verdad todo era muy diferente.

Mientras lo llevaba a la sala de entrenamientos le contaba sobre todo el tiempo que pasaba allí con sus equipos, coordinándose, ayudándose mutuamente donde detectaran fallos. Sobre las mejoras que S.H.I.E.L.D, Iron man o hasta él mismo junto con Cho habían instalado para maximizar las habilidades de cada uno, y que seguramente harían algunas para él.

En cuanto entraron Flash apareció detrás de ellos.

-Creo que ésta es una sala muy difícil para él - le dijo a Spidey, luego se giró hacia Harry - deberías mantenerte alejado de ella.

Harry asintió porque sabía de lo que S.H.I.E.L.D era capaz y no dudaba que mucho de ese poder estuviera allí. No quería arruinarlo el primer día.

-Estoy seguro de que puede - dijo Spiderman mientras encendía el lugar y unas armas bajaban del techo y comenzaban a disparar. Patrioteer reaccionó de inmediato cerrando su casco y disparando de vuelta, falló y cayó cuando un pequeño robot lo atacó por la espalda, al girarse para tratar de quitárselo un arma aprovechó para atacarlo por su lado desprotegido. Tuvo que moverse cargando al robot en su espalda para poder apuntarle, tras un par de intentos logró darle, luego a los del techo y voló para estrellarse contra la pared y así destruir al robot que lo sujetaba. Eso le dolió mucho, pero al menos ya no quedaba nada.

Aterrizó en el centro cansado y abrió su careta. Flash, que dejaba ver su rostro, tenía una expresión de verdadera desaprobación y Harry se sintió mal. Spiderman se acercó y puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Eso estuvo muy bien - dijo provocando que las expresiones de los otros dos cambiaron.

-¿En serio? - preguntó Harry sin casi poder contener la emoción de un halago de parte de este héroe.

-Totalmente

-Tuvo tantos errores que ni siquiera un bebé cometería, bro, no puedes decirle que va bien. - dijo Flash con algo de indignación, comentario que volvió a bajar los ánimos en Harry.

-Hay algunas cosas que puliremos - respondió el hombre araña sin quitar la mirada de su mejor amigo y dándole un ligero apretón. Luego pasó un brazo por su hombro, acto algo incómodo debido a que Harry aumentaba unos buenos centímetros con su armadura puesta – yo me encargaré de que te vuelvas un gran héroe y puedas vencer a esos robots en segundos y sin problemas.

Mientras hablaba, los tres salieron de la sala de entrenamiento y se encontraron con White Tiger.

-Si él de verdad va a ser parte de la escuela, entonces hay clases en las que debería estar - dijo ella tras darles una mirada completa.

-¡Oh, claro! – Peter miró a su mejor amigo emocionado - Tomaremos las mismas clases, Harry.

-No - cortaron Ava y Flash al mismo tiempo. Peter los volteo a ver extrañado.

-Tú ya ni siquiera tomas clases con nosotros, cabeza de telarañas. - dijo Ava

-Él no está a nuestro nivel, debe tomar clases de novato. - agregó Flash.

-Ellos tienen razón, Pete – Harry con la careta levantada lo miró con comprensión – no puedo avanzar a su ritmo.

-Bueno, yo puedo darte clases particulares - dijo Spiderman con una sonrisa. Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por semejante propuesta. Peter tomo la mano de su mejor amigo entrelazando los dedos aún a pesar de la armadura y lo sacó de allí.

Caminaron bastante de esa forma hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

-¿En serio lo harías? - preguntó con incredulidad

-¿Qué?

-Clases particulares

-Claro que sí

-Pero ¿Por qué? Debes tener muchas cosas más importantes que hacer y.…

-Oye - Peter tomo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, acunándolo con cariño - está bien. Tú eres importante y yo quiero hacer esto. Eres mi mejor amigo, no hay nada más genial que entrenarte para que te vuelvas un superhéroe como yo y podamos salir a combatir el crimen juntos.

-¿Juntos? - Harry rio un poco y también tomó el rostro del otro para atraerlo y juntar sus frentes - Creo que ves demasiado a futuro. No creo llegar a tu nivel.

-Claro que lo harás, Harry.

Peter cerró los ojos y junto sus bocas en un rápido beso así sobre la máscara. Al separarse se sonrieron y prosiguieron su camino.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Este tipo de amistad que involucraba besos, caricias, roces o palabras dulces se había dado casi desde que se conocieron. Usualmente solo actuaban así cuando estaban solos. La primera vez había sido cuando Harry accedió a conocer a la tía May, Peter se había sentido emocionado de presentarle al gran amigo que tenía. Fue una cena genial. La mejor que recordaba. Su tía hizo uso de sus grandes dotes de convencimiento con ambos Osborn y Harry pasó la noche allí. Peter le cedió su cama, pero Harry no quería que durmiera en el piso así que tras una larga discusión sobre quién usaría la cama, ambos se encontraban en ella. Era una cama estrecha así que se estaban pegando todo el tiempo al intentar acomodarse, por lo que no podían dormir. Al final Harry se hartó y pasó ambos brazos alrededor de Peter y lo atrapó en un abrazo que petrificó al otro.

-¿Te molesta? - Le había preguntado.

Peter tenía la cara pegada al pecho de su amigo y escuchaba su corazón palpitar con rapidez.

-N-no - contestó con la verdad.

Continuaron en silencio, más ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño a pesar de que por fin estaban cómodos.

-Peter

-¿Si?

-Me gusta estar así contigo.

Peter se acurrucó correspondiendo el sentimiento.

Cuando despertaron Harry lo recibió con un beso corto en los labios y una sonrisa. Peter no pudo hacer más que sonreírle de vuelta.

Desde entonces situaciones así se daban con frecuencia. Cuando estaban en épocas de exámenes, Peter lo besaba para darle ánimos. Cada que Flash encerraba a Pete en un casillero, Harry lo besaba. Cuando salían juntos a algún lado. Cuando Harry peleaba con su padre. Cuando uno se quedaba en la casa del otro. Cuando a Peter lo mordió una araña radioactiva, aunque en aquella ocasión Harry no sabía el motivo.

Harry y Peter llegaron al gran comedor donde muchos héroes se encontraban ya reunidos. No había un horario establecido de comida, debería haberlo y de hecho Peter planeaba ponerlo, pero de momento no había así que solo había unas cuantas personas, considerando la cantidad de gente que en total había.

Tenían planeado dirigirse a una mesa donde se encontraban el resto de los web warriors, sin embargo, un agente que se encontraba bastante alejado agitó un brazo para llamar la atención de Spidey, y Harry lo acompañó casi por inercia. Querían hablar con el encargado de momento sobre unos problemas de seguridad. Cuando acabaron con esos asuntos consideraron que sería grosero retirarse así que permanecieron en esa mesa juntos incluso después de que los agentes que los llamaron en un principio se habían retirado. Peter le contaba sobre las misiones a las que había asistido y las aventuras que había vivido. Harry sonreía tanto como su rostro se lo permitía porque se consideraba a sí mismo alguien con mucha suerte de poder estar ahí, con esa persona como mejor amigo.

Las pocas personas que se encontraban en esa especie de cafetería comenzaban a abandonar el lugar. Todos tenían encargos que hacer y los estudiantes clases que tomar. Durante unos breves instantes solo quedaron ellos dos. Entrelazaron los dedos de una mano y se miraron a los ojos. No necesitaban nada más que estar de esa forma cerca para sentirse bien.

Luego llego Nova.

-Oye, webhead - hizo una pausa para que aquel par le prestara atención, aunque a él en realidad solo le importaba que su ex líder escuchara. No que lo haya considerado su líder como tal alguna vez. - estamos en medio de un entrenamiento con el Capitán América.

Spiderman ladeo la cabeza. Él ya sabía que estaban entrenando con el capitán, era el encargado de esos contactos después de todo, no entendía cuál era el punto de Sam al ir hasta allí y decírselo.

-¿El capitán américa? - preguntó un emocionado Harry - no inventes. ¿ _EL_ Capitán América?

-El mismo – dijo Spiderman y de alguna forma, el brillo en la expresión de Harry provocó que Peter se sintiera muy feliz de tener semejante contacto. - ¿Quieres conocerlo?

-Claro que sí, hombre. ¡Vamos!

El héroe arácnido no se dio cuenta de que Nova resopló y se alejó de allí primero.

Cuando entraron a la sala de entrenamiento, todo se detuvo. Y un montón de ojos se pusieron sobre ellos. Los web warriors no solían compartir rutina con el resto de estudiantes, pero cuando iba un avenger todos se amontonaban juntos sin falta.

El capitán se acercó a ellos. Spiderman no se sintió capaz de apartar la mirada de la iluminada expresión de Patrioteer que su careta abierta permitía ver. Claro, hasta que sintió un golpe en su costado derecho que, si bien su sentido arácnido le avisó, el resto de él no reaccionó a tiempo. Terminó en el suelo. Al levantarse pudo identificar de inmediato a Nova como se agresor pues ni siquiera había cambiado la pose de ataque.

-Te has vuelto lento, arañita.

Spidey se levantó y le dirigió una mirada a Harry, este lo miraba con algo de preocupación, se sacudió el polvo que en realidad no tenía.

-No juegues conmigo, cabeza de cubeta. Soy bastante capaz de ganarte sin problemas.

-Quiero verte intentarlo.

Spiderman permaneció con ellos en ese entrenamiento, había pasado ya un tiempo considerable desde la última vez que practicó con su primer equipo. Solo unos segundos después se encontraba pensando lo mucho que le gustaría entrenar con Harry, ver en qué era bueno, en qué no lo era, cómo guiarlo, apoyarlo y ayudarle a mejorar. Seguramente tendrían mucho de qué hablar y en qué ponerse de acuerdo. Descubrir cuáles serían sus mejores ataques y la forma en la que podrían convertirse en un dúo imparable. Lo vio aun entablando una conversación con el héroe nacional. Él quería convertirse en uno de los grandes, totalmente, y se imaginó a si mismo junto a Harry llegando a ser una pareja tan poderosa como el Capitán América y Ironman.

Luego un golpe de Luke lo estrelló dolorosamente contra el techo.

Todos se dieron cuenta de la poca atención que el hombre araña les estaba prestando. A nadie le pasaban desapercibidas esas miradas que casi perpetuamente se mantenía dándole a patrioteer. Esquivaba un golpe, lo miraba, se movía de lugar, lo miraba, se preparaba para dar un golpe que nunca hacía por mirarlo. Obviamente terminaron enojados y el entrenamiento pasó a ser un ataque en conjunto contra el hombre araña. Quien, por cierto, nunca se percató de ello por estar tan concentrado en ese Osborn.

El día terminó con un apaleado Spiderman, aunque no tanto como los otros estudiantes hubieran deseado pues para su coraje, Spidey era muy bueno y se había mantenido a un nivel decente que evitó daños en él mismo.

Por fin, durante al menos unos instantes, se separaron cuando Harry acompañó al capitán américa. Más no fue demasiado tiempo pues Peter rápidamente había ido tras él. Ya de noche, todos estaban preparándose para dormir cuando la parejita de amigos inseparables entró.

-Esta es la habitación en donde te quedaras a partir de ahora, Harry - dijo Pete con felicidad - esta es mi cama y-

\- Ya no hay espacio en esta habitación - dijo Flash con los brazos cruzados y mirando receloso al nuevo.

-Claro que sí - dijo Pete a la defensiva - debe haber camas libres

\- No hay - habló Sam

-Ninguna libre - la chica ardilla meneó su cola

Peter los miró, no creía que de verdad no hubiera ninguna cama libre, pero los otros tenían miradas serias, y ya que todos estaban apoyando la idea no creía poder seguir negándolo también.

-Bien, parece que no hay camas libres - miró a Harry quien puso una cara de comprensión. Obviamente creyó que se tendría que ir a otra habitación, pero Peter se negaba, quería a su mejor amigo allí - así que compartiremos cama – concluyó.

Un jadeo popular y algunos cuestionamientos en voz alta se escucharon. Harry sonrió amplio y a Peter se le iluminó la vida.

Estaban a punto de acostarse. Harry obviamente se quitó su armadura, pero Peter no.

-¿Duermes con tu traje? - preguntó Harry

-Todos lo hacemos - contestó Sam como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - es para estar preparados ante cualquier situación

-Qué incómodo - Harry miro a Peter - y que horror, hoy estuviste sudando con eso ¿Te cambiaste al menos?

-Claro que si – Peter se sintió un poquito ofendido por la insinuación. Ese pequeño lapso que se habían separado lo había aprovechado para ducharse y ponerse un traje limpio.

-No te creo - con confianza Harry tomo de la parte superior del traje y lo subió descubriendo el pecho de Peter quien, por el movimiento, se sorprendió y solo pudo tomar a su amigo de las muñecas sin fuerza.

-mm bien – Harry había acercado su cara al torso del otro para olerlo – parece que no apestas – le sonrió – vamos a dormir.

Y jaló a Peter cayendo ambos en la cama del arácnido. Por la posición Peter terminó dándole la espalda a los demás, y lo agradeció pues no se sentía con el valor de mirarlos después de eso. Harry enterró el rostro en su pecho y él lo abrazo. Se sentía feliz con su mejor amigo ahí.

-Por favor, alguien dígame que no veremos eso todas las noches. – comentó un incómodo Luke

Y todos hicieron un movimiento indicando que compartían el pensamiento.

A media noche Peter estaba profundamente dormido. Algo que en cierta medida no era correcto, se suponía que siempre debían estar atentos a lo que sea que sucediera en los alrededores incluso cuando descansaban, todos tenían el sueño ligero (a excepción, quizás, de la chica ardilla durante el invierno) pero el calor y la comodidad que se formaban con Harry allí entre sus brazos era demasiada, mucho más allá de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo con toda esa doble vida de superhéroe.

Harry, por el contrario, no podía dormir. Sentía la adrenalina pasar por todo su cuerpo, el inicio de lo que sería este nuevo estilo de vida al que se estaba uniendo, el combatir contra los malos, avalado por S.H.I.E.L.D. y asesorado por el hombre araña. Un héroe que a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron, siempre vio por él y que nunca se rindió con su padre. Ese héroe que al mismo tiempo era nadie más y nadie menos que Peter Parker, su mejor amigo.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe que hizo que todos los estudiantes en esa habitación despertaran de golpe y se incorporaran buscando de dónde provenía.

Cuando descubrieron qué lo provocó Flash apretó los puños y Ava golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano.

-Harry ¿Q-qué pasa? - preguntó Peter apenas reaccionando de haber sido lanzado al suelo sorpresivamente al suelo y tener a Harry sentado sobre él.

-Aún no puedo creer que mi mejor amigo sea Spiderman - dijo en un susurro como si no estuvieran todos los demás ya despiertos y escuchándolos - siempre he estado contigo, creí conocerte y no me di cuenta de que eras tú. Esto es increíble.

El arácnido se mantuvo en silencio y Harry comenzaba a temer que se hubiera enojado por haber hecho la tontería de lanzarlo al piso mientras dormía, pero había sido un impulso para comprobar que eso era real.

-Soy Spiderman - dijo después de un rato.

-Sí - Harry pudo volver a sonreír al no percibir molestia en el tono de voz del otro.

-Soy Spiderman - repitió.

-Sí

-Soy Spiderman.

-Creo que me queda claro.

-Soy Spiderman. Soy Spiderman.

-¿Cuántas veces vas a repetirlo?

-Todas las veces que te mentí. Lo repetiré hasta que se equilibre con todas las veces que tuve que inventar una excusa estúpida y abandonarte. Lo voy a decir por cada vez que tuve el deseo de decirte la verdad y no lo hice. - Spiderman tomó su máscara y se la quito. Colocó las manos en la cadera de Harry y levantó un poco la cabeza y el pecho - Harry Osborn, soy Peter, Peter Parker y el hombre araña, tu mejor amigo. Y nunca volveré a mentirte, no a ti, nunca a ti, porque te- detuvo su oración observando los ojos a los que tantas veces le ocultó la verdad.

-¿Por que qué? - Harry se inclinó hacia el frente y Peter abrazó su cintura

-Eres mi mejor amigo. La segunda persona más importante para mi

-jaja, me alegra la aclaración de que hay alguien sobre mí.

-Oye, tía May es intocable.

-Claro - Harry correspondió el abrazo.

-Oye, Harry

-¿Mm?

-Soy Spiderman

-Es increíble.

Los espectadores involuntarios que a pesar de todo no pudieron evitar escuchar, les dieron el suficiente respeto de mirar hacia otro lado. Ninguno lo diría, pero entendían bien lo importante que era para Peter el ya no tener que mentir.

Su rutina se mantuvo de esa manera durante las próximas semanas.

La primera misión de Harry fue bastante sencilla, solo necesitaba atrapar a Batroc y lo hizo bajo el cuidado y la custodia de Spiderman. Él último no intervino en absoluto. Harry tardó casi 5 minutos en mera persecución y esquivar los ataques del otro. Toda la cuadra recibió daños y un total de cuatro civiles estuvieron en momentáneo peligro. Los alumnos de S.H.I.E.L.D. sin ponerse de acuerdo, terminaron todos reunidos en la sala de comunicaciones espiándolos. Criticando al nuevo con algo más de molestia y saña de lo normal, y esperando con ansias un regaño por parte del arácnido ante tal desastre. Horrible la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando Spiderman se acercó e interrumpió la disculpa de Harry por su torpeza con un efusivo abrazo y una felicitación por un buen trabajo que solo necesitaba algo de "trabajo".

Nadie le dijo nada a White Tiger cuando destruyó la pantalla con sus garras. En el fondo, todos estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo.

Scarlet spider no deseaba que Peter volviera a comer con ellos desde que había decidido irse a otra mesa, para nada, tampoco Iron spider, pero cuando Miles dijo:

-La mesa de los web warriors está incompleta sin el hombre araña

Y Flash estuvo de acuerdo, sus cabezas simplemente asintieron sin su permiso y sus ojos se dirigieron solos a la mesa que estaba casi al fondo y donde ahora se encontraban Peter Parker y su amiguito.

Fueron Iron Fist y Capa quienes presenciaron por primera vez el tipo de amistad que ellos mantenían. Fue después de que llegaron de otra misión más o menos lograda de Patrioteer. No es que planearan recibirlos, no los estaban buscando ni nada, fue solo casualidad que el pasillo que tomaran para salir fuera el mismo que ellos tomaban para entrar y que, creyendo que no había nadie más, Peter se levantara la máscara a la altura de la nariz y Harry se quitara el casco para besarse. Uno de los pocos besos prolongados que se daban. Y es que ese día Harry había terminado en peligro durante demasiados angustiosos segundos y Spiderman sintió que moría cuando tras un golpe de Juggernaut aquella armadura azul con blanco y rojo ya no se levantó.

Así que tras encontrarse a salvo en su escuela, Peter no se pudo resistir a besarlo, y después ya no querer dejarlo ir.

No sabrían decir si fue buena o mala suerte. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la llegada de sus compañeros y tras compartir una mirada, su posterior retirada.

Lo que se daba entre ellos solo había ido más allá de los típicos besos y abrazos una vez.

Cuando el tío de Peter murió.

Cuando regresó a su vacía y obscura casa solo, porque su tía era la única que podía permanecer allá donde era el velatorio. Se dejó caer en medio de la sala sin ánimos y entonces Harry entró con la llave que tenía y lo abrazo y Peter volvió a llorar en sus brazos. Peter se acostó en su cama ya sin cambiado el traje negro que había portado todo el día, Harry se colocó sobre él y lo besó, el primer beso que no era un fugaz contacto. Luego lo besó otra vez y movió sus labios sobre los inmóviles de Peter. Abrió los ojos un poco, tomó algo de distancia y colando las manos bajo la playera para dormir de su amigo le susurró.

-Separa los labios, Pete.

Y simplemente lo obedeció. Peter pudo dejar de pensar en el dolor que sentía al concentrarse en el par de manos que se deslizaban sobre la piel de su pecho sin ninguna tela que los separara y con esa lengua que se colaba en su boca. Harry se volvió lo único en su mente hasta que se quedó dormido por lo agotado que se sentía emocionalmente.

Y allí, en un pasillo de acceso al Triskelion, Peter había pasado los brazos por el cuello de Harry y este lo sujetaba de la cintura mientras se besaban con un poco de desesperación.

-Oye – Harry interrumpió e intentó tomar distancia – estoy bien

Spiderman lo miró queriendo corroborarlo él mismo. Y solo lo besó una vez más antes de separarse y dirigirse al centro para hacer un reporte de la misión.

La chica ardilla ya nunca veía al arácnido que la reclutó, incluso creería que el hombre araña ya no estaba en ese edificio si no fuera porque dormían en la misma habitación y se viera obligada a presenciar el ritual del par inseparable que compartía cama. Jugueteando antes de acostarse y susurrar hasta altas horas de la noche, moviéndose demasiado para su gusto y poniéndola nerviosa respecto a lo que pudiera suceder allí.

Esta segunda vez que se habían dejado ir más allá no se había dado por ninguna razón en particular. Ni siquiera habían salido a una misión. Estaba en su habitación platicando. Harry en su cama, Peter en la de Cho.

Luego se pararon a la mitad de la habitación jugando a que “pelearían a muerte” porque alguno de los dos abandonara la cama y durmiera en el piso esa noche, entonces terminaron mirándose fijamente, intensamente y lo siguiente que Peter supo fue que se había acercado y había tomado a Harry de la cadera para cargarlo y que este lo abrazó con las piernas y que se besaban con pasión mientras ambos pares de brazos estaban deslizándose frenéticamente por la espalda del contrario. El muchacho con poderes de araña lo llevó hasta la pared y empezó a subir por ella hasta que la cabeza de Harry se topó con el techo y que la misma gravedad y falta de comodidad hicieron que cuando Harry se removió sus caderas friccionaran entre ellas y Peter soltara un jadeo de lo más profundo de su garganta y ambos se detuvieran y se miraran con pupilas dilatadas y unas miradas llenas del deseo y la pasión necesitada digna de los adolescentes que en realidad eran.

Se volvieron a besar, Harry volvió a moverse con consciencia y estaban al borde de hacer alguna estupidez cuando la invitada del día, la vengadora Black Widow, entró seguida de Ava Ayala buscándolos.

Y obvio encontrándolos en la situación más vergonzosa que pudieron.

De ese día resultaron tres cosas.

Ava los echó a otra habitación exclusiva para ellos dos.

Los vengadores irremediablemente se enteraron porque Natasha no sintió la necesidad de guardar el secreto.

Y Peter decidió que no podía seguir por la vida diciendo que Harry era solo su amigo.

Peter era medio inútil con las relaciones, quizá completamente pues nunca había estado en una, pero quería que algo con Harry, cualquier cosa con Harry saliera bien.

Por eso se tomó el tiempo y el esfuerzo de preparar una cena romántica en casa de la tía May pues ella estaba fuera apoyando una campaña de recolecta para apoyar a las personas de escasos recursos. Ella era genial. Y dejaba casa sola.

Harry se rio cuando en lugar de encontrar la televisión encendida y muchas botanas, lo recibió una mesa con comida y velas. Peter estaba nervioso y se le notaba en todo su cuerpo.

-Harry. Quiero que sepas que tú eres mucho más que solo un amigo y-

-¿Peter, quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Eh? - El castaño se tomó unos momentos en entender y procesar esa información, en darse cuenta que el discurso que había preparado ya no serviría de nada, y en lo que Harry acababa de pedirle, que era justo lo que él planeaba decir, pero que era bastante diferente ahora que le tocaba dar la respuesta.

Sonrió.

-Sí - dijo y se levantó para besarlo por encima de la mesa y casi quemándose con la vela.

-Pero que asquerosamente cursi fue eso.

Peter se separó de golpe y le dirigió una mirada al intruso, o para ser más precisos, intruso y dueña del hogar.

-Hey, Petey. - saludó la tía May entrando con unas bolsas - hola, Harry. El día de hoy fue maravilloso, todo fue tan bien y terminó muy rápido.

-¡Hola! - contestó Harry como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado, y luego inclinó la cabeza un poco - Sam

El acompañante de la tía May, quien había dado aquel comentario, pasó de largo a la nueva pareja guardando el celular con el que había grabado todo y que al día siguiente se encontró dispersado por toda la escuela.

Peter se dio cuenta de que todos sabían y esperaban que eso sucediera. Él creía que nadie lo sospechaba, pero ahora no podía más que sentirse feliz.

Regresó a su antigua rutina. No le agradaba el ya no estar con Harry todo el tiempo, pero Ironman lo convenció de que él tenía que mantener su propio ritmo y que el consentir tanto a su amigo no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

Ahora se sentía feliz y libre de expresar su amor por Harry. Su mejor amigo. Su pareja.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
